


[翻譯] 王子的床上都是花 Prince Arthur's Flowerbed

by robinsonola



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Magic Revealed, Romance, Slash, Translation, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur不喜歡花，或詩，或鴿子，或蜂蜜蛋糕，所以他也不喜歡浪漫。真的嗎？</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻譯] 王子的床上都是花 Prince Arthur's Flowerbed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prince Arthur's Flowerbed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/262500) by [melblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melblue/pseuds/melblue). 



 

 

Arthur第一次醒來發現他的床上滿滿的都是鮮花時，他只是有點驚訝。畢竟，身為Camelot的王子(又長得頗為英俊)，這也不是他第一次被人示愛了。

他收過各種禮物。

有一次他發現一卷情詩裹在他的劍上(他很清楚這在暗示什麼)。還有一次他發現一隻白鴿在他的衣櫥上作窩，現在回想起來其實有點令人火大──他可不想要衣服上沾滿鳥屎。至於被放在他最喜歡的椅子上的蜂蜜蛋糕，也一樣令人生氣又麻煩，因為， _拜託_ ，有幾個人在自己房間裡坐下去之前會先看一看椅子啊？

比較起來，花似乎相對無害，但Arthur還是覺得不舒服。他比較喜歡對方直接一點，才符合他的戰士性格。這種羅曼蒂克的東西讓他覺得，呃，太娘娘腔了。

挺煩的。而且他真的不想要被任何人發現這件事。

也就是說，他得在Merlin拿早餐來之前自己收拾掉這堆花。他敢打賭他的白痴男僕偏偏會在今天準時到。

Arthur滾下床，開始把花束收成整齊的一堆，花的數量之多令他嘆了口氣。有雛菊、玫瑰(上面還有刺呢拜託)、鬱金香和一種Arthur不記得名字的怪怪的紫花，還有其他好幾種香氣撲鼻的不知名品種。收成一堆之後，他環顧房間，看要藏在哪裡，這時他聽見門外傳來腳步聲，他 _不急不徐地_ 衝過房間，把滿懷的花扔出了窗外。

他轉身回來，看見Merlin正站在門口，狐疑地盯著Arthur看。

「你在做什麼？」

「沒什麼。」Arthur清清喉嚨，皺起眉頭。「你 _一定_ 要問的話，我在看天氣。」

「很好。」Merlin簡短地答道，開始把盤子擺在桌上，Arthur怨恨地發現他似乎想盡可能弄得越大聲越好。他想了一下是否該放過Merlin，但他突然想到了一個令他不安的念頭──他床上有花，表示有人在他睡覺時偷溜進他房間了，這真是，太毛骨悚然了。Arthur不悅地嘆了口氣，他得想辦法阻止這種事再發生。而且要低調。

Merlin以他慣有的方式在房間裡飄來飄去，在Arthur看來就是在閒晃，雖然他得承認他的房間通常在Merlin晃完後會看來整齊些。Arthur若有所思地盯著他看。

「Merlin。」

Merlin正在翻找Arthur的衣櫥，他轉身以認命的順從表情看著Arthur，這表情一點也不討Arthur喜歡。

「陛下？」

「我要你去告訴城堡裡的大家，我不喜歡花。」

「什麼？」Merlin驚訝地瞪大眼睛看著他，看起來很白痴，好吧他就是個白痴。

Arthur皺起眉頭。「也不喜歡詩。和鴿子。我也不太喜歡蜂蜜蛋糕。」

Merlin似乎回過神了，他看著Arthur的表情就好像Arthur是某種可惡恐怖的野獸。其實滿好笑的，Arthur忍住笑容。

「你的意思是，」Merlin平平地說，「你要我去隨便找一些人，告訴他們王子不喜歡花、詩、鳥和蛋糕。」

「是鴿子。」Arthur平靜地指明，「和蜂蜜蛋糕。」

「他們會認為我在發神經。」

「Hmmm……我倒沒想到。」Arthur說。「那就是額外的好處啦。」他在桌旁坐下，注意力轉移到早餐上，並向他無言的男僕揮了揮手。「好了，去吧。」

Merlin在那兒瞪著他看了好一會兒，Arthur當然沒理他，然後Merlin轉身走出房間，在身後用力關上門。

說真的，Arthur心想，今天開始得還不算太差。

 

= = =

 

不幸的是，Merlin要不沒照他的命令做，要不他真的一點用也沒有。因為隔天早上Arthur名副其實在一片花海中醒來。先不提Merlin有多不稱職，Arthur睡前可是好好將門鎖上了，這表示那個鬼鬼祟祟地送他花的鬼鬼祟祟的傢伙不是有Arthur房間的鑰匙，就是非常會開鎖。最討厭的是，他還是得處理這些該死的花。Arthur挫敗地嘆了口氣，但他還沒來得及起來，門就打開來，Merlin沒精打采地走了進來。

「你還沒起來嗎？」Arthur的白痴僕人以他慣常的無禮語氣問道，然後他在房間中間止住了腳步，目瞪口呆地看著Arthur的床，及坐在床上怒氣沖沖的Arthur。

「呃，」Merlin笨笨地說，「為什麼你的床上都是花？」

「因為， _Merlin_ _，_ 」Arthur爆發了，「你是個徹底的智障，連最簡單的任務都做不好！」

「這怎麼會是我的錯？」Merlin說，語氣認命而耐心，只讓Arthur想把他連人帶花丟出窗外去。「花又不是我放的。」

「不是你，」Arthur咬著牙說，「但你應該要去告訴大家我不喜歡這種東西。顯然你沒做到。」

「其實我說了。」Merlin說，他頓了一下，內疚地臉紅了。「我告訴了Gwen和幾個廚房女僕，通常這樣就夠了，她們的八卦網會傳遍整個城堡。」

Arthur翻了個白眼，說真的，他早該想到會是這樣。他下了床。

「至少你可以收拾掉這些東西。」他說，揮手指向滿床的花。

「你要我去拿幾個花瓶嗎？」Merlin問道，Arthur看他的眼神好像他長出了驢耳朵和龍尾巴。

「你真的以為我想要房間被薰得都是花香嗎？」他問道。

「這個嘛，」Merlin高興地說，「有人煞費苦心……」他看見Arthur正惡狠狠地瞪著他，於是重重吞了口口水。「那我該怎麼做？」

「我不管。」Arthur不耐煩地說，「把它們從窗戶丟出去。」

Merlin正要抱起花束，聽到這句，他停下動作，愉快地看著Arthur。

「喔，」他說，「所以這就是為什麼昨天東邊庭院被人丟了一堆花。大家都在猜呢。」

Arthur考慮了一下是否掐死他的男僕，但後來他只怒瞪著Merlin用床單把花包起來，打一個鬆結，然後把花掛在肩膀上，晃出了房間。

他穿衣服時想了一下Merlin不知道會把花丟在哪裡，不過等Merlin拿著已經有點冷掉的早餐回來時，他忙著抱怨，忘了問。

 

= = =

 

結果沒問Merlin怎麼處置那些花似乎是個錯誤的選擇，那天Arthur不管去哪裡都會看見一瓶瓶的五顏六色的花朵。Morgana開心透了，每次他碰見她，她都不停地說城堡這樣布置起來有多漂亮。他甚至看見父王和Gaius一起檢視著一個花瓶，他不敢置信地看著他倆花了少說十分鐘，只為了調整一個花瓶的擺放方式，直到兩人都滿意為止。

一天下來，等晚上Arthur回到房間時，他神經緊繃，怒氣沖沖，他下定決心絕不讓情況重演。

於是他憤怒地看著Merlin，後者正抱著Arthur卸下的盔甲，窩在一個角落裡給盔甲拋光。Arthur皺起眉頭，因為這件事應該要在武器庫裡做。他突然發現Merlin好一陣子以來都在Arthur的房間裡擦盔甲，Arthur不但從未責備過他，他甚至到現在才注意到。

他一度想說Merlin幾句，但花的問題顯然更急迫，所以他在胸前交叉起雙臂，靠在椅背上，若有所思地盯著天花板看。

「Merlin，」他說，露出他知道是自己最有威嚇力的微笑。「你今晚得來守我的門。」

Merlin的反應挺令人失望的。他歪著頭，好奇地看著Arthur。

「衛兵不是可以，呃，守得更好嗎？」他和氣地問道。

「你真的以為我想要被衛兵知道有人一直半夜溜進我房間來送我花嗎？」Arthur以他最憤怒的語氣問道，但似乎對他的男僕一點作用也沒有，他氣呼呼地哼了一聲。「話說回來，反正你也沒什麼腦袋。」

「很好。」Merlin微笑著說，Arthur狐疑地瞇起眼睛。「我帶枕頭和毯子來打地鋪。」

Arthur露出英俊的笑容，他注意到Merlin現在以更合他意的害怕表情看著他。

「別傻了，Merlin，」Arthur說，「你睡著了要怎麼阻止別人在我房間灑滿花？」他以皇家風範優雅地揮揮手。「你該走了，我決定今晚早點睡。」

Merlin瞪著他看了好一會兒，然後起身，把Arthur的盔甲放在桌上。

「很好。」他低聲咕噥，以最怨恨的態度走出房間，Arthur確定他聽見一句「皇家混蛋」，然後門便關上了。

Arthur仰頭微笑，放鬆地再坐了一會兒，然後上床睡覺。

 

= = =

 

Arthur眼睛都還沒張開，就知道他的床上又都是花了。因為香氣濃郁得要把他給熏死了。他不爽地抽抽鼻子，馬上張開眼睛，心想氣味為什麼比昨天重那麼多。一張開眼，視野裡滿是紅玫瑰花瓣，Arthur飛快地坐起來，看見枕頭上也被花瓣覆蓋，他把枕頭扔過房間，上面的花瓣沒有掉下來。

某個 _混帳到極點的邪惡王八蛋_ 把花瓣黏在他床上了。就在他人在床上睡覺的時候。

Arthur憤怒地大吼一聲，翻身下了床，呼嘯過房間，扭開門，在門前猛地停下了腳步，因為Merlin蜷在他的門檻邊，裹著毯子睡得正香。

Arthur低頭看著他完全無用、白痴到不行、死期將至的男僕，眼睛危險地瞇起，他轉身回房間拿起一整壺的冷水，往Merlin頭上倒。

Merlin大叫著跳了起來，Arthur差點笑出來。Merlin慌亂的張望四周，然後終於看見Arthur正居高臨下地看著他。

「早安，Merlin。」Arthur愉快地說，Merlin瑟縮了一下。「睡得好嗎？」

「呃，地板有點硬。」Merlin答道，還有膽露出緊張的微笑。「而且是濕的。」

Arthur表情空白地盯著Merlin看，然後抓住他的領子把他扯起來。

「喂！」Merlin大叫。

「閉嘴，Merlin！」Arthur吼道，把他拖進房間裡，指著床。「你能不能告訴我誰昨晚溜進我房間──越過你的看守──幹出這件好事？」

「呃。」Merlin說。

「你難道只會說單音節嗎？」Arthur說，但他聽見自己聲音裡的怒火消失了，取而代之的是疲倦感。

「算了，這是我的錯。」他接著說，對Merlin滿懷希望的表情皺起了眉頭。「我不應該以為你真的有能力做好什麼事情。雖然我相信你也許有能力處理這些該死的花。」

「我想我該把床單換了。」Merlin思考著說，伸手碰了碰花朵。

Arthur煩惱地嘆了口氣，看著Merlin拿掉床單。說真的，他早該知道他得自己解決這破事。

 

= = =

 

那天晚上，Arthur看著他新鋪好的床，嘆了口氣。他今天很累，心情起伏，脾氣不穩。他今天發的最大一次脾氣是在Merlin換床單的時候，他的笨男僕喃喃說著「 _哪有人床上被黏了一百萬朵花還能呼呼大睡的_ 」。

整整二十分鐘後，Arthur吼得嗓子都要啞了。Merlin不知溜去躲在城堡哪裡，接下來一整天都不見人影。

他和父親一次用晚餐，Uther不經意地提到他在考慮擴大皇家花園的規模，這樣才能經常用花朵裝飾城堡，Arthur忿忿地瞪著他，藉口頭痛(也不完全是謊話)，跺著腳回房間去了。他在床前站了至少五分鐘，怒瞪著他的床，下定熊熊的決心，今晚，他一定要找出到底是誰把他逼瘋的。

心意已決，Arthur把枕頭塞進被窩中，乍看像有人在裡面躺著，用一扇屏風擺在爐火旁，坐在他最喜歡的椅子裡，耐心等待。

等了又等。

待爐火快燃盡，夜晚的寒意令Arthur微微顫抖。他不擔心睡著，他是個訓練有素的戰士，熬夜不是問題，但他覺得很無聊。為了找事做，他開始想像能用在這位堅持不懈的愛慕者身上的各種報仇方法，打發了不少時間。終於聽見房間門輕輕打開的吱呀聲時，他鬆了一口氣。

 _終於來了，_ 他心想，坐直了身子，伺機而動。

門安靜地合上，一個昏暗的人影走進Arthur的房間，向床走去，Arthur已經能聞到濃郁的花香撲鼻而來。待那人影走進房內，Arthur穩穩從他背後走到門前，堵住神秘人物唯一的脫逃路線。

「你以為你在做什麼？」他安靜地問道，聲音充滿威嚴，非常好。

怪的是，那個人影沒有反應，他逕自走到床邊，俯身把幾朵花往床上丟，這個畫面觸動了Arthur緊繃的神經。他跳起來，把那人釘在地上。

這場打鬥安靜得出奇，Arthur不會將其稱之為打鬥，因為那位神秘人物──Arthur現在能分辨得出絕對是個男的──被推倒之後，一動也不動地躺在Arthur身下。

Arthur坐在那個陌生人的腿上，困惑地皺著眉頭，聽著他的愛慕者沉重的呼吸聲。他微微傾身，把屏風推開，微弱的火光照亮了陌生人的臉龐。

但那並不是陌生人。

那是Merlin。

 

= = =

 

Arthur目瞪口呆地盯著Merlin看了好一會兒，震驚得不得了。然後他發現自己可能看起來很白痴，才把嘴閉上，瞇起眼睛。Merlin看來是嚇傻了，他雙眼大睜，表情呆滯，但身體卻詭異地放鬆。

他放鬆的姿態惹惱了Arthur，Merlin真的以為他拿這種笨玩笑整人，Arthur不會惡狠狠地報復他嗎？他應該要怕得發抖才對，不是躺在Arthur身下，好像他……好吧，Arthur不知道這是什麼情況，但一樣氣人。所以他把Merlin手中的花束抽出來，往他白痴僕人的笨臉上全力揮了一記。

這倒激發了立即的反應。Merlin大聲喊叫，整個身體在Arthur身下彈起來，幾乎把他從Merlin大腿上掀翻。Arthur收緊膝蓋，手扣住Merlin的喉嚨，把他按在地上。

「媽呀，」Merlin喘道，「下來，你個混帳。不管我做錯什麼事，你就不能等到明天早上再說嗎？一定要半夜襲擊我的床嗎？」

「你他媽瘋了嗎，Merlin？」Arthur嘶道。「是 _你_ 帶著花來襲擊我的床。你個王八蛋，這一點都不好笑。」

Merlin大惑不解地眨眨眼。「你怎麼這樣怪我？」他終於問道，聽起來好委屈。「我不知道你在說什麼，就算我只是個僕人，我也有權好好睡覺。從我的床上下去。」

Arthur再度瞇起眼睛，這次是打量的眼神，因為他想起Merlin剛才呆滯的表情和大張的雙眼。他馬上站起來，狐疑地低頭看著Merlin。

「看看你四周，Merlin。」他簡潔地說。

Merlin坐起來，然後抬頭看向Arthur，張大了嘴。

「我是怎麼到 _這裡_ 的？」他最後問道。

Arthur嘆了口氣。「你有沒有夢遊的經驗，Merlin？」他煩躁地問道。

「喔。」Merlin吸氣，臉上閃過會意的神色。在昏黃的火光中，Arthur看見他臉紅了。「這個嘛，」他繼續道，「只有小時候。所以，對，我有夢遊的經驗。」

 

= = =

 

「我不懂的是，」Arthur咕噥道，「你打哪弄來那麼多花的？」

他的臉微微泛紅，因為這個問題太接近另一個危險的問題，也就是Merlin _為什麼_ 要送他花，他們過去十分鐘都在盡力避開這個問題，盯著重新燃旺的爐火看。

他看向Merlin，注意到他臉色蒼白。怪了，Arthur本來以為這個問題會讓他的男僕臉紅。

「呃嗯，」Merlin開口，在椅子裡不安地扭動。「呃……Camelot南邊有很多花園。我，呃，我猜我是從那裡偷的。呃……我不是故意的，當然。」

「是的，當然。」Arthur馬上同意，想到Merlin _特別_ 去偷摘花來撒在Arthur床上( _在他人還睡在床上的時候_ )讓他胃裡感到奇怪的悸動。

「好，」Arthur最後說，叫自己振動些，大聲拍了一下手，嚇得Merlin在椅子裡跳了起來。「這個情況不能再繼續了。這完全，呃……不恰當。」他為自己的措辭微微臉紅，然後搖了搖頭。「我是說，你不能再繼續偷摘花了。」他覺得自己收尾得很爛，但說真的，情況太……好吧，這可不是每天都碰得上的。

「是的。」Merlin同意道，雖然他聽來半信半疑。「不過，到底要怎樣──」

「喔，很簡單。」Arthur打斷他。「我們只要明天晚上請Gaius把你鎖在房間裡就好了。我們會告訴他原因，我是說，」他補上，因為Merlin看起來有點恐慌。「我是說，我們會告訴他你在夢遊，不是你，呃……你真的做的事。」 _說真的_ ，Arthur心想，氣惱地嘲笑自己， _他到底是不是個戰士啊？_ 他應該要氣定神閒地處理狀況，而不是像個團團轉的傻瓜。

「呃……好吧，好的。」Merlin小聲同意，Arthur不禁覺得他仍半信半疑的。但Arthur決定不予理會。

 

= = =

 

他眼睛還沒張開就知道沒成功。

濃郁的花香又一次充斥他鼻間。Arthur發出挫敗的呻吟。Merlin是怎麼逃出來的(Arthur可是親自看著大惑不解的Gaius把他鎖在房間裡)，為什麼Merlin進來天女散花時Arthur沒醒？

Arthur唯一想得出的解釋就是Merlin是他的貼身男僕，常常在一大早Arthur還沒醒之前進來，所以他已經太習慣他的存在了。雖然煩人，但不必提防。

想到Merlin不知怎麼做到的，從自己房間脫逃，再闖入Arthur鎖上的房間(Arthur已經沒收了他的鑰匙)，這件事比較令人煩惱。他不知道Merlin到底有沒有自覺他怎麼做到的。

一會兒後Arthur便得到了解答。門打開來，Merlin高興地吹著口哨走進房間。他一看見床就僵住了，Arthur挑起一邊眉毛，看著他男僕的臉上血色盡褪。Merlin難過的表情令他感到一陣同情。

「Merlin，」Arthur說，聲音輕柔而危險，令他十分滿意。「看來有幾個花園今早少了一些花。」

「呃。」Merlin答道。Arthur翻了個白眼。

「我建議你，」Arthur接著說，「去把城堡裡所有該死的花瓶都換上新花。至少能讓Morgana開心。」

Merlin點點頭，喃喃說著關於Arthur的早餐什麼的，火速離開了房間。

Arthur挫敗地嘆了口氣，下床梳洗著裝，然後走下地牢去找了一副手銬。

他要一勞永逸地解決這件事。

 

= = =

 

「我才不會讓你把我銬在床上。」

Arthur皺眉看著Merlin。今天早上後他就沒見到Merlin了，和父王用過晚餐之後，他才終於在Gaius房裡找到人，並質問他前一晚是如何脫逃出房間的。

Merlin紅著臉，氣呼呼地說Gaius認為他一定是撬了鎖，Arthur對此挑起一邊眉毛以示懷疑，Merlin風暴般衝進自己房間，想摔上門。

Arthur早就猜到了，所以他緊跟在Merlin身後，擋住了門。Merlin很快就放棄了，他靠在牆上，悲慘地看著Arthur。然後他注意到了Arthur手中晃動的手銬。

「這不是讓不讓的問題，Merlin，」Arthur堅定地回答，「不管你喜不喜歡，我都要把你銬在床上。現在給我上床。」

話說出口後，他頓了下，皺起眉頭。說真的，這整個情況變得有點棘手了。不能再這樣下去了。

當然，Merlin總會讓事情更難辦，他紅透了臉，看來好像不太舒服。Arthur挫敗地嘆了口氣，在他的男僕反應過來之前先採取行動。

不到一分鐘，他便將鎖鍊繞過床柱，將Merlin推到床上，一只手銬銬在他手腕上。他正要伸手抓Merlin的另一隻手時，Merlin終於回過神來，向Arthur的肚子揮了一拳。這一記只讓Arthur晃動了一下，但也讓他趁機緊緊抓住Merlin的另一隻手腕。

「再那樣一次，Merlin，」他說，同時將另一只手銬銬上他抓住的那隻手腕，「我就把你關進地牢，並告訴所有人原因。」

「你才不會，」Merlin咕噥道，怨恨地瞪著Arthur。「你會和我一樣尷尬。而且沒人會相信有人會送花給你這種 _混帳_ 。」

「真的嗎？」Arthur諷刺地問道，對話已經危險地靠近他們一直避開的問題了，但他不會忍受Merlin明目張膽的無禮。「不論我有多混帳，也無法阻止你。連上鎖的門都無法阻止你。」

「我無法為睡著之後的行為負責啊。」Merlin喊了起來，試圖踢Arthur的小腿，這真是太過火了。Arthur這一週已經過得很不好了，這都是Merlin的錯。

他壓著Merlin的肩膀，逼他躺平在床上，籠罩著他。

「所以，你到底夢到了什麼，Merlin，讓你半夜爬起來往我床上，往我身上撒滿花？也許你想要和我一起躺在床上，嗯？」

Arthur得意地看著Merlin氣急敗壞的樣子。他抓住Merlin上銬的雙手，按在他男僕的頭的兩側，壓進床裡。

「或者，你想要我吻你，Merlin？」他低沉地問道，「你送我那麼多花，是想要得到這個獎賞嗎？」

Arthur靠得更近了，Merlin別過頭，Arthur輕笑起來。

「這裡是怎麼回事？」

Gaius震驚的聲音如利箭般射過Arthur。他突然意識到自己離Merlin有多近，看起來有多麼不得體，他馬上退後，被地上的東西絆了一下，向後倒在牆上。

「呃……Gaius，」他說，有點喘不過氣來，Gaius挑起眉毛，露出Arthur偷偷稱作死亡眉毛之舞的表情。

「陛下？」

「是的，這個嘛，你知道他有夢遊的問題。」Arthur飛快地說，瞥向床，注意到Merlin沒有移動，仍平躺著，固執地瞪著牆。

「我知道。」Gaius平板地回答。

Arthur抬頭挺胸，他真的不該緊張成這樣，Gaius完全誤解了情況，他無權亂下結論。

「看來我們需要用更極端的手段來解決問題。」Arthur說，盡可能讓自己聽來有威嚴一些。

Gaius慢慢點頭，然後看向床上。「Merlin？」

「他是個該死的混帳。」Merlin回答，仍瞪著牆壁看。「你們兩個都可以出去了。」

「Merlin。」Gaius輕聲警告，同時Arthur正在考慮拿地上隨便一本書丟Merlin的頭。但他注意到Gaius憂慮的神色，覺得這樣似乎會太過。Gaius向房門比了一下，於是Arthur順從地走出房間。他沉默地看著Gaius關上房門，然後跟著走到爐火旁。

「陛下。」Gaius安靜地說。「或許我不該說什麼，但我對Merlin負有責任，我該照顧他在Camelot的生活。我注意到你有時……呃……和宮中其他男性調情，但Merlin年紀比你小，他沒有經驗，同時也是你的僕人。我希望你別佔他便宜。」

Arthur一時無法言語，同時感到恐慌、憤怒和尷尬，他怒瞪著Gaius。那一瞬間，他有把Gaius扔進地牢的強烈衝動，但他看見Gaius眼中的恐懼，發現Gaius為了保護Merlin鼓起了很大的勇氣，他突然明白Gaius有多麼深愛著Arthur的男僕。

「我不會的。」他最後說，如果Gaius想要更多保證，他就有得等了。「我剛才也說了，我們是想解決夢遊的問題。」

Gaius點點頭，Arthur向門口走去，急著想逃離這尷尬的處境，但他聽見Gaius清了清喉嚨，於是又停下腳步。

「關於那個，」Gaius說，「如果Merlin又逃脫了，你會怎麼想？」

「什麼？」Arthur說，轉身困惑地看著Gaius。「那是不可能的。」

「但要是發生了呢？」

「Gaius……」Arthur洩氣地耙梳著頭髮。「你在說什麼？」

「奇怪的事可能在人睡著時發生，你也知道Camelot時常發生怪事，」Gaius說，「而Merlin……」

「非常奇怪，是的。」Arthur同意道，翻了個白眼。然後他疲倦地嘆口氣。「好吧，如果這招也沒用，我會再想別的辦法的。」

Gaius點點頭，Arthur敢發誓他看來似乎很滿意，這反應有點怪，不過這整個晚上都過得很怪，Arthur只想快點結束。

他向Gaius揮手道別。他要睡了。

 

= = =

 

怪的是他輾轉難眠。他不停回想剛才在Merlin房間裡的一幕，執著於一些不重要的小細節……像是Merlin手腕抓起來的手感。他從未留意過那雙手腕多麼纖細脆弱，不過Merlin整個人瘦竹竿似的，所以手腕那麼細也正常。或是Merlin別過頭去時，喉嚨上的皮膚看起來多麼細嫩白皙──他通常圍著那傻兮兮的口水兜，所以Arthur之前從未留意過。

如果他開始注意Merlin身上的這些細節，Arthur心想，一定是因為他已經太久沒有和人有親密關係了。畢竟Merlin可是Arthur認識的人中最煩人的一個。Gaius的警告既沒必要又完全踰矩，好像Arthur會認真考慮對 _Merlin_ 做什麼事一樣。但老人的話也提醒了Arthur，他已經很久沒和人上床了。最後一次放縱是和一位來訪的女爵，而且他不太滿意──她太柔軟，太順從了。

Merlin被他壓在身下的回憶閃過Arthur心頭。Merlin既不柔軟也不順從，且Arthur得承認，那感覺真好。

Arthur翻身側躺，拿定了主意。明天一有機會，他就要請父王邀請去年來過的那位男爵的兒子回到宮廷。他是個好床伴。

 

= = =

 

Arthur張開眼睛看到的第一樣東西，是一朵落在他枕上的雛菊。他坐起來，對著滿床的花呻吟了一聲。這真是太扯了，即使Gaius已經警告過他，但Merlin到底是怎麼做到的？這麼多花到底哪來的？Camelot的所有花園都該被摘光了吧？

一個輕微的呼吸聲傳入Arthur而中，他跳下床，抓起放在床邊桌上的匕首，但他轉向壁爐時卻發現那不過是Merlin。Merlin趴在爐火前的毛皮毯上，睡得正香。

他仍戴著手銬。

Arthur丟下匕首，走到壁爐旁，蹙眉看著他的男僕。Merlin的上衣捲了起來，露出了一點肚子，而且……Merlin的腿一直都那麼長嗎？纖瘦但勻稱，非常修長，Arthur心想。他的目光一路向上，到達Merlin那線條美觀的臀部。真是不公平，那麼漂亮的臀部竟然長在像Merlin這樣又煩人又沒用的傢伙身上。

Merlin微微動了下，Arthur馬上後退一步，他突然意識到他正在打量自己的男僕。他的耳中響起「 _年紀輕_ 」、「 _沒經驗_ 」和「 _僕人_ 」，好像Gaius能看得見他現在的樣子一般……Arthur皺起眉頭，趕緊走向衣櫃，快速穿好衣服。

這時他摸到口袋裡的手銬鑰匙，Arthur再次轉頭看他美夢正酣的男樸。太過分了，Arthur心想，Merlin不只帶著一堆討厭的花，夜襲了他的房間，弄得他心煩意亂，現在還志得意滿地睡在Arthur的地板上。

他不會輕易放過他的。

Arthur將鑰匙放回口袋，抓起一把花，往熟睡的Merlin身上丟，然後離開房間，去找個騎士和他練練拳，他太需要了。

 

= = =

 

他回到房間時，花和Merlin都不見了。桌上有一盤麵包、起士和冷肉，以及一張……Gaius的紙條。

紙條上非常客氣地請他盡快來Gaius的房間一趟，把Merlin手上的手銬拿掉。

Arthur讀的時候冷笑了下。Merlin想躲在Gaius背後，是不是？他可以等Arthur吃完早餐，再洗個澡，再換個衣服。也許再睡一下。

後來Arthur決定不睡了──他沒那麼累，而且他想Merlin已經被處罰夠了。

他還沒走到Gaius房門口，就聽到大聲的說話聲，他在門外停下了腳步，吃驚地蹙著眉頭。大聲喊叫太不像Gaius了，Arthur有點訝異地想到，也不像Merlin。

「Merlin，」Gaius喊道，聽來非常苦惱。「你完全反應過度了。」

「不，我才沒有，Gaius。」Merlin大聲地說，然後以較低的音量說，「我沒有。這太危險了，你也知道。」

Gaius說了什麼，但太小聲了，Arthur聽不清楚，他走向門邊。Merlin再度開口，他的聲音柔和，但幸好夠清楚。但Arthur聽到的內容令他的好奇心轉成了怒意。

「顯然我睡著時完全沒辦法控制自己，」Merlin說。「坦白說，這整件事簡直尷尬死了。我不能再留下了，Gaius。一把這些該死的手銬拿掉，我就要離開Camelot。」

Arthur氣得什麼也沒法想，他猛力打開門，大步走進房間。那兩人跳了起來，目瞪口呆地看著他。

「那麼我就不把它們拿掉。」Arthur說，瞪著Merlin。

Merlin大惑不解地向他眨眨眼。「什麼？」

「你是我的僕人，Merlin，」Arthur提高了聲音說。「你不能要來就來，要走就走。」

Merlin氣紅了臉。「我是你的僕人，沒錯，但不是你的奴隸，你他媽混帳。如果我想走，我就會走。快把這些拿掉。」

他伸出雙手，幾乎垂到地面的鎖鍊在雙手間晃動，並給了Arthur一個能把他氣個半死的眼神。怪的是，Arthur發現自己在憋笑。

「你真的不能那樣罵我，你知道。」他說，聲音突然變得溫和，看到Merlin懷疑地張大了眼睛，他差點笑出來。

然後Merlin的表情變了，他突然坐下，把臉埋在手裡，Arthur大吃一驚，他覺得心臟都要從胸膛裡跳出來了。他愣愣地盯著縮著一團的Merlin看。

「 _拜託_ 幫我把這些拿掉好嗎？」

Merlin沒抬頭看他，所以他的聲音被悶在手裡，Arthur有個可怕的感覺，Merlin似乎在忍住不哭。

「陛下？」Gaius平靜的聲音打破了Arthur僵住的狀態，他終於把目光從Merlin身上移開。

「Gaius，」他說，「可以讓我們獨處一下嗎？」

他看得出Gaius顯然不想走，且正在想該如何有禮的婉拒，但Arthur不會給他足夠的時間。他大步走向門邊，打開門，看著Gaius，直到老人不情願地走出去。

關上門前，Arthur向Gaius微笑。「別擔心。」他說，然後閂上了門。他知道Gaius八成會在門外徘徊，所以如果他發脾氣，得記得別大喊大叫。Arthur得承認這滿有可能發生的，因為他開始覺得他和自己男僕的關係就像和龍對決一般火爆十足。

Merlin仍在桌旁縮成一團，Arthur在他身旁坐下，伸手握住他一隻手腕。Arthur解開第一個手銬時，他抬起頭，Arthur看見他沒在哭，鬆了一口氣。但他臉色非常蒼白。太蒼白了，Arthur皺著眉心想，同時解開了第二個手銬。

「好了，我要走了。」Merlin一被解開就站起來。但他沒能走遠，因為Arthur馬上抓住了Merlin的手腕，他知道自己的手勁和手銬一樣有力。Merlin憤怒地瞪著他時，他回以微笑。

「你為什麼想離開？」Arthur以他最迷人的語氣問道，Merlin大惑不解的表情令他笑得更開了。

「呃……」Merlin動搖了，然後皺起眉頭。「不關你的事。」

Arthur笑了下。「你沒必要為了那些花感到尷尬，Merlin。畢竟我們都知道你有點女孩子氣，我又帥得沒天理，所以這整件事也不是那麼奇怪。」

Merlin向他瞇起了眼睛。「你別以為我對你有意思，」他說，「這是……夢遊而已。什麼意義也沒有。」

「啊，你傷了我的心。」Arthur答道，是的，他現在越了界，在和Merlin調情了。但像這樣鬧他最好玩了。再說，如果他能把整件事當成一個玩笑，也許Merlin就不會那麼想離開Camelot了。

「這個嘛，」Merlin停頓了一會兒後說，Arthur看見他的臉漂亮地紅了。「只是這好像沒有要停止的跡象。」

「喔，我想如果我們找不到解決方法，」Arthur忍不住露出挑逗的笑容，「你最後總會把花給摘光吧。」

Merlin的臉漲得通紅，他扭著被Arthur抓住的手腕，好像想測試自己能不能掙脫。Arthur握得更緊，不由自主地伸手握住Merlin的另一隻手腕，將他拉近。他聽見Merlin抽了一口氣，於是他看向Merlin的嘴唇，他從未注意過那雙唇有多麼飽滿粉紅，且下唇的小凹陷看來非常可口。

Arthur的腹中升起一股熱流，他知道這代表什麼，也知道這股熱流很快就會到達他的下體。他赫然發現Merlin幾乎快貼上他胸口了，且Arthur正低頭向Merlin微笑，他能感覺到那是他勾引人的那種笑法。Merlin的眼睛張得好大，好藍，且非常不知所措。

「 _年紀比你小，沒有經驗，同時是你的僕人。_ 」Arthur臉上的笑容消失了，Gaius的話浮現在心頭。去他的Gaius，他心想，都怪他說了那些話。更該死的是他似乎對Merlin產生了興趣……同時也產生了良心。真是太令人為難了。

Arthur馬上放開Merlin的手，站起身。

「你沒必要離開，Merlin。」他低頭看著Merlin驚訝的臉，努力以平靜的語氣說。「我再也不會把你鎖起來了。我確定這個問題最後會自己停止的，在停止之前我們只好忍耐了。如果我做得到，你也做得到。」

等Merlin點頭同意後，他便馬上離開，差點在走廊撞上Gaius。

他在回去的路上拿了一個花瓶，一回到房間，他便把花全部用力扔出了窗戶。

 

= = =

 

Arthur隔天早上發現，事情沒有他想的那麼簡單。他床上都是花，那是當然的，麻煩的是Merlin睡在爐火前的毛皮地毯上的新習慣看來也會持續下去。

Arthur站在他熟睡的男僕旁，忍不住好奇Merlin若是一絲不掛地躺在這奢華的深色毛皮毯上，畫面會有多麼美好。那白皙的皮膚，那修長的、修長的腿交纏……說真的，Arthur自己都覺得不舒服了。他現在處在一個可笑的情況下，通常他會直接上了那人，把慾望解決掉，而不是傻呼呼地在那人身旁徘徊。但這是 _Merlin_ _。_ 事情 _永遠_ 沒那麼容易。

這真是太不公平了，他不只得忍受那堆煩人的爛花，還一點好處都得不到。因為他甚至不能確定Merlin這樣做是不是因為他 _喜歡_ Arthur──事實上他似乎鐵了心不喜歡Arthur。

Arthur離開了房間，下定決心今天要躲開他的男僕。等到傍晚和父親一起用晚餐時，他為自己的成功而心情愉快。

可是Uther接著告訴他，因為最近城堡裡的新佈置不合他的標準，他決定為所有貼身僕人安排插花課，於是Arthur一點胃口也沒了。

 

= = =

 

Arthur回到房間時，Merlin正在那兒擦著Arthur的盔甲。Arthur考慮了一下是否叫他去武器庫幹這活兒，畢竟這本來就應該在武器庫做，但最後他只認命地嘆了口氣，癱坐在爐火旁的椅子上。

這時他注意到毛皮毯上的枕頭和整齊疊好的被子。

「Merlin。」Arthur說，聽來太過猶豫了。他清清喉嚨，重新來過。

「Merlin，為什麼地上有被子？」

「喔，呃……」Merlin吞吞吐吐地說。「這個嘛，我有個想法。」

Arthur瞇起眼睛。Merlin又漂亮的紅了臉，視線死死鎖在Arthur的盔甲上。他的窘迫顯而易見，Arthur對於Merlin即將說出的話有不好的預感。

「什麼？」他催促道。

Merlin終於起身，將Arthur的盔甲放回櫃子裡，然後他走過來，在Arthur腳邊的毯子上坐下，看著爐火。

「我想如果我一開始就在這裡，就不會在過來的路上去摘花。所以我想，反正我最後都會睡在這張毛皮毯子上，那我最好直接睡在這兒。」

「你想了不少啊。」Arthur只答得出這句，因為，Merlin這傢伙，想法真不錯。

「所以，你沒問題嗎？」Merlin膽怯地問道，Arthur發現自己正抵抗著嘲笑Merlin的衝動。

「喔，隨你便吧。」他最後暴躁地說，起身走到屏風後，換上睡衣，準備就寢。

 

= = =

 

Merlin就躺在那該死的毯子上，離Arthur的床那麼近，這對Arthur來說真是折磨的一夜。Merlin平穩的呼吸聲和一直浮現Arthur心頭的各種火辣畫面，害他完全睡不著。他是怎麼落入這般田地的？突然間光是想到Merlin下唇的小凹痕就讓Arthur硬得不行，渴望嘗上一嘗。要不是他知道不可能，不然他會說這簡直像中了詛咒之類的。不過若真有人中了咒，那大概是Merlin。夢遊到Arthur床上去撒花的人可是他。

想當然爾，這個計畫沒成功，Arthur已經對這些花厭煩得不行了，但他一看見Merlin眼中失望的神色，抱怨的話便說不出口了。

「你真的很煩惱，是不是？」Arthur問道，看著Merlin沮喪地將早餐放在桌上。

「什麼？」Merlin答道，好像沒在聽，然後他紅了臉。「喔，我想我是真的很煩惱。但這不會一直持續下去的。」

Arthur將Merlin按進椅子，並在他面前擺了一個盤子，沒理會Merlin驚訝的表情。

「送花給我真的那麼糟糕嗎？我沒那麼差吧。」Arthur說，努力不讓自己聽來太傷心，一邊往Merlin的盤子上堆食物。

「陛下，你在做什麼？」Merlin的聲音滿是困惑。

「看在上天的份上Merlin，」Arthur不耐煩地說，「你和我睡，當然要和我一起吃早餐。」

Merlin發出一聲嗆到的聲音，令Arthur抬起頭來，看見Merlin的臉變得前所未有的紅，嘴唇驚訝地分開。Arthur感到一股強烈的衝動，想傾身，用力將嘴唇按上Merlin的唇。他正開始動作，Merlin卻將視線移到盤子上。Arthur覺得他眼中閃過一陣興奮，但他也能看出Merlin既困惑又沒把握，所以他後退了，平靜地將食物放進自己盤裡。

「是啊，聽起來太曖昧了。」他說，緊張地笑了一聲。

一會兒後，Merlin抬起頭來。他點頭同意，眼中閃爍著笑意。

然後他們在愉快的沉默中吃飯，但Arthur甩不開一個念頭，他強烈地覺得也許Merlin對他並不如他聲稱的那麼沒興趣。

那些花總該代表什麼，不是嗎？

就算Merlin自己並不明白。

還不明白。

 

= = =

 

「如果不是佔便宜呢？」Arthur問道。他晃到Gaius的房間，害老人嚇得跳了起來，撞翻了一大盆乾燥的……呃，看起來像馬糞，Arthur不高興地心想。

「抱歉嚇到你。」他說，Gaius惱火地嘆了口氣。「我無意打擾你的午餐。」

「喔，很好，陛下。」Gaius答道，聽來假假的。「非常有趣。你剛才問我什麼？」

「這個嘛，」Arthur頓了下，望向窗外，然後不情願地轉回來看Gaius。他不是很樂意問Gaius這個問題，但他也不會讓Gaius阻止他，如果他想……和Merlin在一起。

「我問，如果不是佔便宜呢？如果我們互有……好感……感覺……之類的？」

 _說得真流利啊_ ，他不悅地想，並以最兇狠的方式瞪著Gaius，以防老人想笑他。

但Gaius只瞪著他看，表情非常不樂觀。然後給了Arthur一記死亡眉毛之舞。

「你的意思是Merlin對你有感覺？你對Merlin也有感覺？」

Gaius聽起來吃驚得不得了，Arthur覺得一點也不好笑。因為，好吧，色欲是種感覺對吧？誰又知道那些討厭的花朵代表了什麼，可能是少男情懷之類的。畢竟是Merlin嘛。

「如果是呢？」他帶怒氣地問道，「這樣就不算佔便宜了，是吧？」

「這個嘛，他仍然是你的男僕。」Gaius半信半疑地說，Arthur不由得發起脾氣。

「天啊Gaius，」他說，「我又不是沒操過僕人，而且我得說，通常都是他們的點子，而且從來沒人抱怨過。」

Gaius臉都紅了，一副要暈倒的樣子，Arthur這才發現自己也許說得太過了。

Gaius終於氣急敗壞地說了幾句話，然後做了個深呼吸。

「我想如果感情是雙向的，」他虛弱地說，「那麼，就不算是佔便宜。只要Merlin不是被逼的，或被銬住。」

Arthur點點頭，離開了房間，決定不理會Gaius的最後一句話。他認為Merlin上手銬的模樣很迷人，如果Merlin同意的話，他自然不會拒絕再看一次的機會。

 

= = =

 

Arthur傍晚回到房間時，Merlin又在那兒擦盔甲了。Arthur坐在爐火旁偷看他，他發現Merlin時常在擦盔甲。好像擦得沒必要的勤。當然Arthur唯一想得出的解釋就是Merlin喜歡在Arthur的房間，和Arthur待在一起，擦Arthur的盔甲。看來很有希望。

Arthur翻了個白眼，對自己哼了一聲。如果他現在坐在這兒猜想自家僕人這麼喜歡給他擦盔甲是不是喜歡他的徵兆，那這整個情況真是蠢透了。

枕頭和被子仍擺在毛皮毯上，所以看來Merlin今晚也會睡在這兒，Arthur不知道自己該作何感想，Merlin就睡在這兒，他卻什麼都無法做。

Arthur剛走進房間時Merlin看起來有點怕怕的，而且一次也沒正眼瞧Arthur。所以Arthur也不知道現在是什麼情況。

最後，Arthur苦惱地嘆了口氣，去睡了。

 

= = =

 

想當然耳，他醒來時有某種紫色的花戳在他的眼皮上。Arthur在床上躺著，逼自己的怒意消退。他說過他會忍受，所以他會忍受的。

他不確定自己能否消受每天早上看見Merlin睡在毛皮毯上的模樣，而不出手。Merlin仍睡得很熟。他安靜地換衣服，然後站在Merlin身邊看了他一會兒。Arthur心想，如果Merlin睡在自己的房間，那麼Arthur這樣盯著他看也許會很詭異，但Merlin睡在Arthur的地板上就不詭異了，因為Arthur當然能正正當當地盯著任何在他地板上的東西看。

Merlin的長腿被被子遮住了，真討厭，不過他呼吸時嘴唇微微張開，實在太撩人了。他的睫毛又長又黑，襯著白皙的皮膚真好看，Arthur心想。

Merlin在睡夢中嘆了口氣，動了一下，手握拳伸到頭旁邊。被子滑了開來，現在Arthur看得見那修長白嫩的喉嚨，突然間他的陰莖蠢蠢欲動，口舌生津。天啊，他好想趴下來嘗一嘗，在上面咬一口，留下自己的標記。

他絕望地移開視線，看向仍被花朵覆蓋的床。床中間有一朵盛開的紅玫瑰，Arthur沒多想，他拾起那枝玫瑰，輕輕放進Merlin的掌心。這舉動雖然很富浪漫情懷，但他想Merlin送了他那麼多花，他也該回贈一朵，也許Merlin會發現他在暗示著什麼。因為Arthur覺得自己按捺不了太久了。

他一路向練習場去，中途只停下來在一個隱密的凹室裡急迫地擼了一發，但後來他改變了心意，給馬上了鞍。去森林裡兜一圈對大家都好，也讓他有時間思考，是時候轉劣勢為優勢了。

 

= = =

 

等Arthur回到Camelot，他有了個計畫。他很清楚自己要做什麼，雖然他不想承認，但這是從Merlin睡在毛皮毯上的點子衍伸來的。他們只要再進一步，讓Merlin睡到Arthur床上，也就是花朵出現的地方。這非常合邏輯，同時也給Arthur製造了絕佳的機會。

他心情舒暢地走進房間，發現Merlin站在房間中間，穿著旅行斗篷，腳邊放著一個行囊，Arthur的心垂直下墜，如果這是送Merlin一朵玫瑰導致的結果，那他真的嚴重錯判情勢了。

「怎麼了？」Arthur問道，關上門，並靠在門上。若給不出一個滿意的解釋，Merlin是走不了的。

「呃……」Merlin答道，Arthur注意到他臉色又變得蒼白。

「你得說的再清楚點。」Arthur平平地說，挑起一邊眉毛。

Merlin點點頭。「是的，抱歉。」他柔聲說。「這並不容易，但我還是得這麼做，因為花的問題似乎沒有解決的一天。我別無選擇，只能告訴你真相，但我不知道你聽了之後會不會趕我走，所以，我得問你對巫師的看法。」

「什麼鬼？」Arthur氣急敗壞地說，Merlin做了個深呼吸。「Merlin，你的胡言亂語難道沒下限嗎？」

「好，我會說清楚，但你得答應不會殺掉我，因為我真的不想炸掉半個城堡……並不是說我……呃……有把握做得到。」

「操，」Arthur吃驚地倒抽一口氣。「你真的瘋了，是不是？」太不妙了，他心想，這代表他為了個深井冰神魂顛倒。

「喔，看在……」Merlin說，聽來又挫敗又，呃，暴躁，Arthur從沒聽過他這樣。「你就告訴我你是不是和你父親一樣痛恨巫師，我們才好快點把這事說清楚可以嗎？」

Arthur皺著眉，他現在有非常不好的預感。

「Merlin，你到底打哪弄來那些花的？」

Merlin嘆了口氣，突然鬥志全失。「我真的以為你會自己發現，因為有一半的花是過季的，但我猜你也不太懂園藝或花。」他做了個深呼吸。「那些花是我變出來的。我確定是，雖然當時我是睡著的。因為我知道該怎麼變，以前我醒著的時候變過。」

Arthur眨眨眼。「那些花是你變出來的。為我。」

Merlin點點頭。

「 _怎麼變的？_ 」Arthur質問道。

「當然是用魔法。」Merlin吃驚地說，「我不是說了嗎？」

Arthur感到全身血液都消失了，他覺得自己看起來一定和Merlin一樣蒼白。

「我需要坐下。」他最後茫然地說，「或找把劍。」

「媽呀。」Merlin虛弱地說。

Arthur震驚而憤怒地盯著他看。「媽呀？」他吼道，Merlin畏縮了一下。「 _媽呀？_ 你站在那兒告訴我你一直在……」他壓低聲音嘶聲道，,「…… _用魔法。_ 在 _Camelot_ 。而你只說得出 _媽呀_ ？」

「你可不可以冷靜一點？」Merlin央求道，如果Arthur沒那麼生氣，他也許會覺得好笑。

「為什麼現在告訴我這個？」

「因為我醒來時手裡抓著一枝玫瑰。」Merlin紅了臉。「我知道你是在開玩笑，但你對這整件事一直很包容，我不能再瞞下去了。而且看來問題不會自己停止。等到冬天，你就會發現那些花不可能是摘的。所以我不得不離開。但我想先向你坦白，這樣對你才公平。」

Arthur抱著手臂，皺著眉頭，試著弄清楚他對哪件事最感到失落。是魔法呢，還是Merlin想離開，或是Merlin認為那枝玫瑰是個玩笑。糟了，他心想，Merlin說他一直在 _Camelot_ _使用魔法_ ，而Arthur竟然在為一朵臭花難過？

「所以呢？」Merlin問道，聽來更像一聲嘆息，而非一句話。

「聽著，我在這裡說的話，你不可以說出去。永遠不行。」

Merlin點點頭，Arthur做了個深呼吸。

「我不痛恨巫師。」他說。「我只是不能理解。他們是很厲害沒錯，但國王也很強大，使劍的人也很強大。重點在於人本身的所作所為。我認為對一個族群如此痛恨不是件好事，因為這只讓他們也同樣痛恨你。但你必須理解，我父親還在世，這些話我不能公開說。」

Merlin再次點頭，Arthur看得出他眼中飽含感情，Arthur重重吞嚥了下，移開了目光。

「我不會告訴任何人。」Arthur說。「如果你被發現了……我會幫你逃出Camelot。這是我欠你的，Merlin。但你不想的話，就不必離開。」

「謝謝你。」Merlin說，Arthur感到手臂上被人輕柔地碰觸，這才發現兩人站得非常近。「Gaius也不會被處罰嗎？」

Arthur懷疑地看著Merlin。「你不是要說他也是個巫師吧？」

「啥？不是。」Merlin搖搖頭說。「但他知道我的事，他替我保密。」

「喔。」Arthur說，手耙梳過頭髮。他突然很想獨處，他真的需要思考。

「你最好回你房間睡。」他說，沒理會Merlin困惑的表情。「你知道，也許現在我們把話說白了，夢遊的問題就會自動停了。就算沒停，枕頭和被子也還在這兒。」

Merlin半信半疑地點點頭，Arthur離開門邊，坐進椅子裡。一會兒後聽見Merlin離開的聲音，他鬆了口氣。

 

= = =

 

Arthur清醒地在床上躺了很久，想著Merlin。他最近實在太常這樣，都要成習慣了，他恨恨地想。今晚的走向和他的原計畫差得可遠了。Merlin的告解改變了一切，雖然令兩人的關係變得更親密，但也加深了「佔便宜」的問題，現在Arthur得想辦法把Merlin弄上床，而不會讓Merlin以為這是要Arthur保密的代價。這簡直複雜得亂七八糟，他開始弄不懂自己幹嘛弄得那麼麻煩。

不知怎地，Arthur真的以為花的問題該結束了，所以當他隔天早上睜開眼睛，看見整張床再一次被花朵覆蓋，而Merlin再次睡在爐火前的毛皮毯上時，他真的很驚訝。

不找出解決方法不行了，Arthur心想，雖然現在只有他和Merlin知道這件事，但拖得越久，越可能被別人發現。Arthur突然驚慌地發現他們昨晚冒的風險有多大。Merlin睡在Arthur房間裡時，他只要變出一堆花，撒在Arthur床上，再直接躺回毛皮毯上睡就好了。但昨晚他可能被城堡裡任何人看見，要是他邊走邊變出花朵，那就徹底完蛋了。

Merlin正在毛皮毯上睡得香甜，這表示他們還沒被逮到。Arthur重重呼出一口氣，馬上決定不能再冒險了。

「Merlin，」他大聲地說，Merlin馬上跳起來，茫然地環顧四周，Arthur差點笑出來。不過他沒笑，而是往男僕的頭上扔了一朵粉紅色玫瑰。

「嗷。」Merlin揉著額頭說。「有刺耶。」

「那就不要變有刺的花出來。」Arthur說，突然心情大好。「我要你今天就打包，把行李都搬來。在花的問題解決之前你都住在我房間裡。」

Merlin向他眨眨眼。「但我不能……那樣會很像……我不能 _住在_ 這裡啊。」

「你早就在這裡睡了，」Arthur說。「有什麼差別？不然太危險了，我們不能讓你在城堡裡夢遊來夢遊去的。」

Merlin臉紅了，Arthur心情更好了。對前一晚的驚嚇已經過去了，也許事情沒有他想的那麼難。

「我本來希望不必永遠睡在地上的。」Merlin抱怨道，Arthur差點又笑了。

他會解決這個問題的。Merlin不會失望的。

 

= = =

 

Arthur那天回房間吃午餐，純粹為了看看Merlin搬進來沒，但他聽到了幾次僕人們的閒談，所以還沒到房間便知道了結果。

看來現在城堡中的八卦主題是王子終於有了寵幸的對象。怪的是大家似乎不意外他的選擇是Merlin，Arthur不知道是否該生氣，不過他覺得自己其實也不在乎。他對Merlin對八卦作何反應更有興趣。

他一打開門便得到了答案，看見Merlin臉羞得通紅真令人開心，他緊張尷尬地動來動去，然後掃過Arthur身邊，往廚房去。

在Merlin離開期間，Arthur決定了自己的最佳行動方針就是愉快地假裝什麼都沒聽到。

於是整頓晚餐時間，Arthur都以最迷人的風度閒聊著不重要的瑣事。他懷疑自己這輩子從未如此風度翩翩過，而這似乎令Merlin十分心神不寧。

Arthur對整件事挺沾沾自喜的，直到他在回練習場的路上撞見Gaius。

Gaius以最無禮的態度擋住了Arthur的路，怒瞪著Arthur。Arthur舉起一隻手，決定搶先一步開口，不管Gaius打算說什麼。

「我想Merlin已經告訴你，他告訴了我魔法的事。」他安靜地說，Gaius點點頭。

「就我們現在的夢遊問題，」Arthur接著說，「這是最安全的處理方式。我無法對城堡裡的八卦負責，也不會承認我聽到了八卦。」

Gaius收回了憤怒的眼神，但他仍看來憂心忡忡。「Merlin──」他開口，但Arthur馬上打斷他。

「我們之間什麼也不會發生，除非Merlin同意。」他說。「這是我最後一次討論這個話題，Gaius。你得相信我。」

Gaius看來又驚又喜，真是奇怪的組合，Arthur心想，而且沒道理。但他要煩惱的事夠多了，無法細想Gaius奇怪的反應，所以他向老人點點頭，繼續往練習場去，並把這件事拋在腦後。

 

= = =

 

當天傍晚，Arthur回到房間，看見Merlin正在桌旁看書。是的，他心想，他是答應了Gaius他們之間的進展將取決於Merlin的決定，但那不代表Arthur不能推Merlin一把。

Arthur自己雖然不喜歡蜂蜜蛋糕，但他知道Merlin喜歡。不只知道，他還特地去了廚房一趟，拿了一大盤回來。

他在Merlin面前放下盤子，看到Merlin那驚訝的表情就值了。Arthur忍不住輕聲笑了起來，Merlin看來緊張得不行。

「這是什麼？」Merlin終於問道，聲音緊繃。

「我想你可能餓了。」Arthur說。「你午餐吃得不多。」

Merlin現在看來好像快昏倒似的，Arthur覺得挺開心的，如果他能在Merlin昏倒時抱住他就更好了。

是時候談重點了。

「而且我想，甜食也許會對我們現在要談的事情有幫助。」Arthur接著道，Merlin仍暈眩地盯著蜂蜜蛋糕看。「關於那些花。」

Merlin抬起頭來，迎上Arthur的眼睛。「花？」

「對，」Arthur堅定地說，「我在想，既然問題沒有停止，也許我們該想想這個情形一開始為何會發生。」他暫停了一會兒，不知道自己接下來要說的話，是否會太快或太過，但Merlin睜著那對又大又藍的眼睛看著他，Arthur無法抗拒。「如果我們弄清楚你想要的是什麼，也許就能實驗看看，該如何才能……滿足你。」

Merlin發出了一個聲音，Arthur只能形容為尖聲的羊叫聲。然後他突然向前撲，抓了一塊蜂蜜蛋糕塞進嘴裡。

Arthur試著別大笑，而是表現出適當程度的笑意。他成功了，因為Merlin突然瞇起眼睛，狐疑地看著他。

「要是我送你花是因為我潛意識中想吻你呢？」

Arthur看得出Merlin以為Arthur在開他玩笑，他正在挑戰Arthur好嘲笑他。看見Merlin這麼快便漂亮地掉進他的陷阱中，Arthur駕輕就熟地壓下自己的勝利感。他的軍事謀略才能可不是浪得虛名，他高興地發現，在必要的時候，同樣的原則也能適用於此。

「我會讓你吻我，當然。」他認真地答道。「我們何不試試？」

「因為我不想吻你，白痴。」Merlin氣急敗壞地說，臉紅得不得了。「說不定我送你花是因為我想要你死於花粉症。」

「有可能，但你很清楚我沒有花粉症，所以我認為不是。」Arthur理智地說。「再說，如果是潛意識，你怎麼知道你到底想不想吻我？唯一能證實的方法就是試試看，如果不是這個原因的話，我們再想想別的。」

Merlin再度瞇起了眼睛。「你為什麼想要我吻你？」他問道。

好吧，也許Merlin比看上去聰明，Arthur心想，同時快速考慮了他的選項。最後他聳了聳肩。

「我只是覺得值得一試。」他平靜地說。「不過，如果你不敢試……」他又聳了聳肩，用眼角瞄著Merlin。

Merlin瞪著那盤蜂蜜蛋糕，咬著下唇，Arthur覺得有點不公平，因為Merlin若真的要吻他，那麼Arthur想要盡可能保持冷靜。但他現在已經覺得胃裡一股熱流湧起了。

最後Arthur在桌子上敲了幾下手指，Merlin在椅子裡微微跳了一下。

「所以，你打算如何？」Arthur問道。

「為什麼是我主動？」Merlin以他最粗魯的聲音問道，然後他眼中閃過一道勝利的光芒。「我是說，也許潛意識中我想要 _你_ 吻我。」

那一瞬間，Arthur簡直替Merlin感到抱歉了，因為他直直走進了陷阱中，還以為Arthur不會真的做，等他發現自己沒勝利，他會很失望的。沒關係，Arthur會好好補償他。Arthur伸出腳勾住Merlin的椅腳，把他拉近，享受著Merlin差點失去平衡時驚嚇的表情。Arthur抓住他的手臂穩住他，然後以一隻手臂環過椅背。

「你想要的話，我可以先吻你試試，」他說。「我們何不從這樣的開始？」

他的另一隻手按在Merlin下巴上，輕輕轉過他的頭，然後終於，終於，將自己的唇按在Merlin的唇上。Merlin馬上抽了口氣，嘴唇微微分開。即使沒碰到他的身體，Arthur能感覺到他身上傳來的緊張感，所以他沒有進一步動作，只繼續輕柔地吻著Merlin。

這還挺令人上癮的，Arthur心想，終於能好好感受Merlin下唇的那個小凹痕，他以舌尖按上那裡，發現和他想像的一樣美味。接著他吸吮著那裡，Merlin柔聲呻吟，所以他將原本環在Merlin身後的手轉而落在Merlin肩上。

他的另一隻手撫上了Merlin喉嚨上的柔軟肌膚，將Merlin拉近好加深這個吻。Merlin馬上迎向他，Arthur感到一股熱流湧過全身，停留在他的下身。

Arthur微微退開，好讓兩人呼吸，並好好端詳Merlin的臉。Merlin緊緊閉著眼睛，嘴唇溼潤豐滿，臉頰泛紅。Arthur滿心歡喜。

「也許再試試這樣。」他低聲說，Merlin還來不及反應，他便再度占據了Merlin的嘴。這次他更加強硬，他能馬上從Merlin笨拙的回應中看出，Merlin真的如Gaius所說的毫無經驗。

但Arthur不介意，事實上他覺得這相當可愛，而且Merlin學得很快，並開始在Arthur的唇邊發出小小的喘息聲，令Arthur意亂情迷。他抱住Merlin的腰，將他摟得更近，另一隻手將Merlin的頭轉向一側，使他的吻更加深入。他的舌頭侵略進Merlin嘴裡，滑過Merlin甜美的舌頭。

Merlin再次呻吟，一隻手攀上了Arthur的肩膀，Arthur彷彿置身天堂，所以他也低低地呻吟出聲。他感覺到Merlin的手指纏進了他的頭髮，於是他再次吻上Merlin溫熱的嘴，心想著自己很快就要上癮了。

他的陰莖痛苦地緊貼著褲子，Arthur想著Merlin不知要多久才會準備好進入下一步，他希望不要太久。想將手滑進Merlin兩腿之間看看他是否也一樣的誘惑太過強大，Arthur得後退一會兒，讓自己冷靜一點。

他的視線落在Merlin誘人的脖子上，無法抗拒。他扯掉Merlin的領巾，嘴貼上那裡的肌膚，牙齒輕輕刮過。Merlin發出一個驚訝的聲音，Arthur感到Merlin的手指扯緊了他的頭髮。他貼著Merlin的皮膚微笑，繼續探索，標記他的領地。

「所以，你覺得這是不是我們在找的答案？」最後他貼著Merlin的喉嚨喃喃地說，嘴唇離開他剛留下的印記。

「可……可能吧。」Merlin喘著氣，Arthur正吸吮著他的耳朵。「我……我不知道。」

Arthur微微蹙眉。那不是他想聽到的回答。他挫敗地嘆了口氣，抬起頭看著Merlin泛紅的臉。他看見Merlin陰鬱的眼神，但Merlin馬上移開了視線，顯然覺得尷尬，所以Arthur不情不願地放開了他。

「也許你該想一想。」他安靜地說，一會兒後，Merlin點了點頭，但仍不看他。

Arthur再度輕聲嘆氣，然後起身。他盯著垂著頭的Merlin好一會兒。他真的想要再吻他一次，但不知道這對他突如其來的壞心情有沒有幫助。最後Arthur判斷這樣也許會將Merlin逼得太緊，而且他算是向Gaius保證過不會這麼做，Arthur總是言而有信。

所以他只捏了下Merlin的肩膀，希望能起到安慰的效果，然後走到屏風後，換上睡衣。他躺上床時，Merlin早已蓋著被子，蜷在毛皮毯上了。Arthur突然對於Merlin睡在地上感到一股罪惡感。

但他目前也沒辦法做什麼，Arthur躺平，試著別太糾結他的僕人在想什麼。

 

= = =

 

隔天早上，Arthur仍然不知道Merlin在想什麼，他床上仍然滿滿都是花。但有一件事不一樣了，事情的新進展令Arthur又驚訝又開心，因為他發現Merlin正躺在床上，在Arthur身邊睡得正熟。

但Merlin醒來後，Arthur看得出Merlin為此沮喪不已。他臉色蒼白，情緒低落，Arthur鬧他也不理。Arthur一點也不喜歡這樣，於是他花了大半天思考該如何逗Merlin開心。

從練習場回來的路上，Arthur經過鐵匠鋪時靈光一現。他昨晚注意到Merlin似乎是拿一條舊繩子在紮褲子，至少Arthur抱住他的腰時是這麼摸到的，也許一條有漂亮釦子的新皮帶會讓Merlin心情好些。

Arthur整整花了半個小時挑選釦子，他不想隨便挑一個。最後選了一個造型中規中矩的龍圖案，他覺得很完美。Merlin似乎對龍情有獨鍾。

Arthur終於回到房間時Merlin不在那兒，他不耐煩地等Merlin回來。等待的空檔，他拿一條很久沒戴的圍巾將皮帶和釦子包起來，想著Merlin或許也會想要一條新圍巾，然後將布包放在桌上。

Merlin終於帶著Arthur的晚餐出現了(Arthur決定暫時避開Uther對城堡布置突如其來的執著，因為他的花多到一輩子用不完)，放下盤子後，他困惑地看著布包，然後拿著它走向衣櫃。

Arthur清了清喉嚨，Merlin轉身看著他。

「啊……那是給你的。」Arthur說，他恐慌地發現自己臉頰微微發紅。

幸運的是Merlin似乎沒發現，他忙著盯著手裡的布包看。

「給我的？」他終於說，聲音微弱。Arthur點點頭。

「打開看看。」

Merlin照做，看見皮帶時，他臉唰地紅了，Arthur從沒看他臉這麼紅過。

「噢，」他說，「謝謝。」

這和Arthur希望得到的反應差太多了，他不高興地想。就算Merlin不脫個精光撲進Arthur懷裡(如果Merlin想要的話，Arthur一點意見也沒有)，但至少可以再來一個像昨晚一樣的吻……或至少笑一個吧。

「你不喜歡嗎？」Arthur問道，試著不把失落寫在臉上。

Merlin終於抬頭看他，並露出微笑，Arthur大大鬆了一口氣。

「我很喜歡。」他說，「很美。」

Arthur不會這樣形容它，不過要是Merlin想像個女孩子一樣說話，那Arthur也覺得很好，只要Merlin高興就好。

Merlin再度道謝，Arthur點點頭坐下，突然覺得飢腸轆轆，他興致勃勃地打量餐盤，似乎全是Arthur最愛吃的。更讓他高興的是，當他期待地看著Merlin，Merlin猶猶豫豫地在桌旁坐了下來。

他們在愉快的沉默中用餐，Merlin看來心情好多了，所以Arthur決定要就今天早上的新進展順水推舟。

「至少今晚你不必再睡在地上了。」他說，從高腳杯裡啜了一口紅酒。

Merlin愣住了。「真的？」

「當然。」Arthur說，露出揶揄的笑容。「這可是你自己的理論，雖然目前還看不出效果，但說不定我們就快找到解決方法了。」

Merlin驚恐地瞪大眼睛看著他。「你的意思是我睡在你床上嗎？和你一起？」

「我總不可能睡地上吧，Merlin，是不是？」

Merlin臉紅了，他開口打算說話，然後又閉上嘴，令Arthur猜想他想說什麼。但他還沒來得及問，Merlin便起身收盤子，很快地離開了，所以Arthur只好作罷。

一小時後，Arthur後悔了，因為Merlin還沒回來，Arthur覺得又苦惱又無聊。又過了一個小時，Arthur放棄了讀書，考慮了一下是否去找Merlin，但最後還是換了睡衣去睡覺。Arthur在床邊留了一根蠟燭，覺得自己體貼得要命。畢竟他不想要Merlin摸黑跌倒嘛。

門終於被推開時，蠟燭還在燒，Arthur也還醒著。Merlin躡手躡腳地走進來。Merlin走到屏風後換睡衣時Arthur對自己露出笑容，但那笑容馬上又消失了，因為Merlin沒到床上來，而是走向毛皮毯。

Arthur坐起身。「Merlin。」

Merlin驚跳了一下，然後轉向Arthur，看起來頗為內疚。

「喔，我沒發現你醒著。」他緊張地說。

Arthur沒回應他。「你在做什麼？」他問道，他發現自己從沒見過Merlin穿睡衣的樣子，因為他總是裹在被子裡，他的睡衣很短，暴露出一大截修長勻稱的大腿。

「準備睡覺？」Merlin狐疑地問道。

Arthur拉開被子，向Merlin勾了勾手指。

「過來吧，」他說，「反正你最後還是會睡到這裡來。」

Merlin輕嘆一聲，走到床邊，猶豫地滑進被子裡，盡可能睡在離Arthur最遠的位子，Arthur的心直往下沉。

Merlin顯然之前是去哪裡躲Arthur了，現在他既膽怯又遲疑的行為只讓Arthur得出一個沮喪的結論，就是他完完全全搞砸了，把Merlin逼得太緊了。真是令人沮喪到不行，尤其Arthur之前被喚起的熱流到現在還不適當地湧動著，要是被Gaius發現了，Arthur就麻煩大了。

「對不起，陛下。」Merlin安靜地說，這也很令人失望，因為Arthur突然間真的很想聽Merlin說他的名字。

「什麼事？」Arthur問道，企圖壓下新一波的沮喪情緒。

「這整件事。」Merlin說。「這樣佔你便宜，我真的覺得很難過。」

Arthur震驚了。「什麼？」他茫然地說，驚訝地瞪著Merlin看。

「我知道你最近做的這些浪漫舉動，是因為我一直送你花，所以顯然那是我想要的，但我從來不想讓你覺得你一定要這麼做。只是我不曉得該怎麼喊停。」

「 _Merlin_ _，_ 」Arthur氣急敗壞地說，被「浪漫」這個詞惹毛了。「我才 _沒有_ 做什麼『浪漫舉動』。太扯了。我才不搞浪漫那套呢。」

「喔，」Merlin說，大惑不解地看著Arthur。「喔，抱歉。呃……是我搞錯了，可是──」

「我從來沒聽過這麼扯的事。」Arthur惱怒地哼道。

「可是……」Merlin接著說。「有些真的……有點……呃…… _稍微_ 浪漫。」

「去他的，」Arthur說，憤怒的聲音低沉緊繃。「我勉強承認我可能做過幾個比較 _友善_ 的舉動……」他不理會Merlin發出的不悅的聲音繼續道，「……那個吻可以算是滿……呃……熱情的。但把那些事形容為浪漫就太蠢了，Merlin，即使以你的智力而言。」

「是的，陛下。」一陣緊繃的沉默後，Merlin終於說道。

Merlin的回答不知怎地只讓Arthur更加惱怒，他靠向床邊的小桌，吹熄了蠟燭，再躺回枕頭上。

「我建議我們現在都睡覺。」他說，怒氣沖沖地翻身，和Merlin保持距離。

 

= = =

 

當然，在那樣生著悶氣的情況下是不可能睡著的，陌生沉重的失落感壓在他胸口，「 _浪漫_ 」這個字眼在他耳中迴響。

說真的，Merlin以為他是誰呀，Arthur不悅地心想，明明他才是那個在Arthur床上撒滿花的人，甚至花還是他自己變出來的，好意思說 _Arthur_ 浪漫。

Arthur做的不過就是給了Merlin一朵蠢花，和一些蜂蜜蛋糕，然後試著送他一個小禮物好逗他開心…… _天啊_ ，他真的得承認這些動作是有那麼一點浪漫。

想到這，Arthur滿腔憤恨不解。Merlin對他做了什麼？他本來好好的過著男子氣概滿滿的勇士人生，突然之間他便對Merlin的下唇痴痴妄想，還處心積慮要吻他。真是太有病了。

這是怎麼發生的？這可是 _Merlin_ 耶。那個不稱職不聽話沒禮貌，而且非常、非常奇怪的Merlin。

當然，Arthur得承認，Merlin偶爾也有能幹的一面，通常令他大吃一驚，他的無禮也常常逗樂Arthur，所以才沒跟他計較。他害羞得很可愛，雖然Arthur常常笑他像個女孩子，但Arthur也覺得這莫名地有吸引力。至於他的不聽話，Arthur從來沒真正採取對策。事實上現在想起來真令人震驚，Merlin如此我行我素，原因只可能有一個，就是Arthur縱容了他。

所以，看來Arthur已經好一陣子對待Merlin的態度都不太妥當了。Merlin告訴他魔法的事時，他甚至沒有太生氣。事實上，現在想想，他當時覺得這還滿……天啊…… _感動_ _……_ 想到Merlin覺得無法繼續瞞著Arthur，他便感到心裡一陣暖意，Merlin如此信任他，將他的秘密……及生命，都托付給了他。

Arthur的心直往下沉，因為……唉，他完蛋了。

他 _愛上了_ Merlin。

 

= = =

 

Arthur最後一定是睡著了，因為他突然睜開眼睛，看見微弱的晨光照進房間。他看見床上滿是他不想要的東西，而他想要的卻不在床上。他的心直往下沉。

換句話說，這裡有一大堆該死的花，卻沒有Merlin。

Arthur嘆了口氣，想起昨晚的事令他心情沮喪。如果Merlin能接受良好，他就不會對這份愛意感到困擾了。但Merlin仍避著Arthur。

顯然Merlin仍在擔心別佔Arthur便宜，照他的話說。Arthur對自己皺眉，這其實挺奇怪的。畢竟Arthur才是那個想藉機發展的人，而Merlin則一直抗拒。

所以，在Arthur被「浪漫舉動」之類的話弄分心之前，Merlin本來在說什麼？他說什麼因為Arthur做了些浪漫的事所以他佔了便宜之類的胡話，因為……Arthur臉上慢慢拉開笑容，他終於想起了Merlin的話。

「…… _顯然那是我想要的_ _……_ 」

Merlin就是這麼說的，Arthur感到全然的勝利感襲捲全身。但也感到同等分量的挫折感，因為要是Arthur當時有用心聽的話，他現在早就和Merlin在一起了。更糟的是，他的回答聽起來像他對Merlin沒有浪漫方面的興趣。

太悲劇了。

他要怎麼補救才好？

雖然Arthur在性事方面自信滿滿，但他得承認，他在感情方面一竅不通。

但是呢，他樂觀地想，他在自己沒發現的情況下做了那麼多浪漫的事，所以他一定還是有兩把刷子的。顯然他天資聰穎，再說，有什麼比當面告白更浪漫呢？

要是Merlin聽了之後融化在他腳邊，讓Arthur占有他，不再夜夜天女散花，那就萬事解決了。就像他小時候聽過的那些噁心八拉的童話故事一樣，圓滿的快樂結局。

要是這樣就太完美了。

 

= = =

 

當Merlin終於端著早餐回來時，Arthur看得出Merlin渾身不自在，Arthur自己則突然心跳加速，手心冒汗。所以告白的開頭沒有他想像得順利。

接著情況只變得更悲劇，因為他應該要溫柔地將Merlin摟進懷裡，親吻他，傾訴愛意，但實際上Arthur幹出的好事是，他清清喉嚨說，挺大聲地說，「我想我應該現在就操你。」

Merlin僵住了，接著是一連串巨響，因為他手上的托盤全砸到地上了，然後他向後退，但Arthur離門比較近，所以他先擋在門前，堵住了Merlin的去路。

Merlin馬上掉頭，退到房間的另一邊，Arthur惡狠狠地咒罵著自己。

「我建議，」Merlin睜大了眼驚說，「你離開那扇門。除非你真的想知道我能不能炸掉半座城堡。」

Arthur閉了下眼睛，因為事情實在很不順利，他開始懷疑自己是兩人中比較白痴的那個，這感覺真差。

「聽著，」他說，並睜開眼睛，迎上Merlin的視線，至少沒人敢質疑他的勇氣。「我的意思不是那樣。」

「我倒覺得你表達得滿清楚的。」Merlin答道，他微微顫抖的聲音令Arthur的心直向下沉。他最不想要的就是把Merlin嚇壞。

但他細看後發現，是的，Merlin的臉漂亮地紅著，但眼中的一絲笑意出賣了他。Arthur大大鬆了口氣，感謝Merlin一向有古怪的幽默感。

Arthur臉上慢慢拉開一個笑容，他看得出Merlin正努力別回以笑容。不過，他不會讓Merlin有機會騙他放下戒心，好在Arthur解釋前就逃走，所以他鎖上門，把鑰匙收進口袋。

Merlin眼中的笑意消失了，他露出警覺的神色。

「你在做什麼？」

「確保沒人會打擾我們。」Arthur說，見到Merlin皺眉，他立刻舉起一隻手。「我不會做任何你不想要的事。我只是有件事想對你說。」

他們互相凝視，然後Merlin彎腰撿起托盤，將托盤和剩下的早餐一起放在桌上，並期盼地看著Arthur。

Arthur的肚子糾成一團，根本不可能坐下來吃飯，所以他搖搖頭，做了個深呼吸。

「你是對的。」他說。

「呃……是嗎？」Merlin微弱地問道。

「是的，雖然我很不想承認。」Arthur接著說，苦笑了下。「我做了些……算是……浪漫……的事情，但不是因為我認為你想要我這麼做。」

Merlin一瞬間看來非常震驚，然後他臉又紅了起來，並別開了視線。Arthur忍不住靠得更近了些。

「也別以為我真以為你想要我那麼做，我不喜歡這個想法。」 Arthur 安靜地說，看著Merlin的臉頰變得更紅了。「我那麼做的真正原因是，呃……我想要……而且我也喜歡。」

Merlin再度抬頭看他，微微蹙眉。「因為你想要……」他微弱地說，接著清清喉嚨。「呃……因為你想要和我上床？」

Arthur點點頭，從Merlin馬上移動腳步，讓桌子擋在兩人之間看來，他也許動作太急切了些。

「對，當然。」Arthur說，露出一個他希望能起到安撫作用的微笑。「但我也想要你快樂。因為，呃，就是，」換他結結巴巴了，但看到Merlin震驚的表情，他盡快恢復正常。「Merlin，我對你有了感覺。我想也許你聽了會高興。」

這簡直尷尬死人了，Arthur心想，所以他回到原本的計畫，他早該一開始就這麼做了，而不是胡言亂語一大堆。他大步走過桌子，將Merlin(幸好他嚇得反應不過來)擁入懷裡，堅定地吻上了Merlin的唇。

Merlin仍然沒有反應，但Arthur吻過Merlin的喉嚨，再向上到他的耳朵時，他微弱地倒抽了一口氣。

「我愛上你了，白痴。」他輕聲說，Merlin軟綿綿地倒在他懷裡，他差點要發出勝利的歡呼。

「真的？」Merlin柔聲問道，突然間這整個情況一點也不尷尬了。

「是的。」Arthur在Merlin耳邊說。「神魂顛倒。」

「我也是。」Merlin的聲音帶著好聽的氣音，Arthur想多聽一些，但他被Merlin正滑過他肩膀的手臂給分心了，Merlin的唇按上了他的。

這是個緩慢的深吻，相當美妙，更棒的是這個吻是Merlin主動的。Arthur沉醉其中，他伸手抱住Merlin的腰，將他拉近。

這個吻美好無比，令人陶醉。Arthur全身發熱，他撫過Merlin的身體，觸感好得不得了，更美好的是Merlin在Arthur嘴裡呻吟的聲音，Arthur終於抓住了Merlin迷人的臀部。

等到他們結束這個吻，他感到頭重腳輕。Merlin貼在他耳邊喘息的模樣令他十分得意。

「好吧。」Merlin輕聲說。

「Hmmm？」Arthur哼道，正忙著在Merlin纖細的脖子上印下碎吻。

「好吧。」Merlin重覆道。「我同意。我想你現在應該操我。」

Merlin的聲音(和說的話)直直作用在Arthur的老二上，Arthur聽過但從不相信這種事會真的發生，他太意外以致於分神了一瞬間。這就是為什麼他沒馬上同意Merlin的話，而是開口問道：「你確定嗎？」

他感到Merlin的身體在顫抖，他確定那是因為Merlin在笑，因為Merlin的聲音中帶著笑意。

「是的，Arthur，我確定。」

Arthur猛地抬頭，凝視著Merlin的眼睛。

「你剛才沒叫我陛下。」他說， _搞什麼嘛_ 他的大腦丟哪去了？他的嘴像是獨立行動一樣。

Merlin的臉又紅了，但他穩穩地迎上Arthur的眼睛並點點頭。

「對。」他說，Arthur露出笑容，然後兇猛地吻住了Merlin，接吻比說話快樂又安全得多。

他們花了幾分鐘脫掉Merlin的衣服，這沒有Arthur原先以為的容易，主要因為Merlin同時也試著脫掉Arthur的衣服，而且他們兩人都不想停止親吻。Arthur挫敗地發現自己不知怎地把一條腿伸進Merlin的褲子裡，而Merlin的一條腿也還在褲子裡，他失去了耐心，將Merlin推倒在毛皮毯上，直接把他衣服扯壞了。

「我給你買新的。」Merlin正要抗議，Arthur便急急地說，然後望向床，考慮了一下。床上仍然滿是鮮花，有些還有刺。躺在毛皮毯上的Merlin如Arthur想像中一樣誘人，所以Arthur迅速從床頭櫃拿了一小瓶油，在Merlin身旁坐下。

Merlin現在看來又尷尬又猶豫，Arthur入迷地看著紅暈蔓延到Merlin的胸口，他有點擔心Merlin會不會想逃跑。但Merlin給了Arthur一個令他心跳加速的害羞微笑，然後靠過來，開始在Arthur喉嚨上印下一連串的吻，Arthur在全然的喜悅中閉上了雙眼。

Merlin的嘴和舌頭就是罪惡的化身，Arthur在狂喜中想像著若Merlin吻上他身體的其他部位會是什麼感覺。他終於想起手中的瓶子，他打開軟木塞蓋子，倒了一些油在手上，伸手握住Merlin的老二，結結實實地擼了幾下，Merlin馬上顫抖著到了。

一陣沉默，接著Merlin呻吟了一聲，倒在毛皮毯上。

「對不起。」他喘道，可憐兮兮地看著Arthur。Arthur露出奸笑。

「別，我受寵若驚呢。」他說，笑得更開了，Merlin翻了個白眼。接著Arthur爬到側躺的Merlin身上，輕咬他的耳朵。

「我還沒結束呢，Merlin。」他低聲說，接著占有了Merlin的嘴，給他一個深吻。

他慢慢俯身，直到壓上Merlin的身體，Merlin溫暖的肌膚貼著他的感覺愉悅無比，親密無間，令他心滿意足。但Arthur還有一個目標要達成，當Merlin拉著Arthur的手，一路撫過他的身體直到兩腿之間，Arthur知道Merlin想要的是同一件事。

Arthur將第一隻手指滑入Merlin的後穴時，Merlin一動也不動，只抽著氣。Arthur如飢似渴地吻著他，舌頭滑過Merlin的，並耐心等待Merlin放鬆。不久後Arthur探入第二隻手指，這次Merlin拱著身子呻吟了起來，Arthur便知道這一定會美妙無比。

Merlin貼在他身上扭動著，往Arthur耳裡喘息，一雙長腿包住Arthur的臀部，和Arthur想像中一樣美好，他一秒都等不了了。他抽出手指，挪到Merlin身前，慢慢進入他，努力控制速度。Merlin僵住了一會兒，雙手抓著Arthur的肩膀，接著他做了個深呼吸，放鬆了下來，Arthur進得更深，並開始動。

「Yesss,」Merlin在Arthur耳邊喘道。「太棒了。」

Merlin語氣中的驚訝之意令Arthur微笑，他抬起頭好看看他。Merlin閉著眼，那柔軟濕潤的嘴唇張開，他在快感中喘息，這是Arthur看過最美麗的景色。

Arthur呻吟著吻上Merlin，在一次次抽插的同時吞下Merlin的呻吟。Merlin的屁股 _緊致火熱_ ，Merlin以最美妙的方式緊緊鎖著他，Arthur真的撐不了多久了。

Arthur感覺到Merlin又硬了，他將手伸進兩人之間，再次握住了Merlin的老二。才摸了幾下，Merlin的後穴便變得緊繃，亂糟糟地射進了Arthur手裡。

Merlin高潮後的恍惚表情和柔軟的呻吟將Arthur也推上了高潮，強烈得幾乎讓他眼冒金星。

最後他癱在Merlin身上，幸好後者似乎不介意，因為他伸手抱住Arthur，撫過Arthur汗濕的後背，感覺美好極了。Arthur覺得自己可以永遠這麼趴著，他發現自己似乎要變成和Merlin一樣女孩子氣，不由得嘲笑自己。

不過呢，當Merlin的嘴唇按上他的喉嚨時，Arthur想了想，考慮到剛才他們做的事，看來感性一點也有它的好處。所以與其擔心這麼無聊的事，Arthur決定把時間花在告訴Merlin他們接下來可以做什麼，他們會很享受的。

 

= = =

 

尾聲

 

花不再出現，他們像那些噁心八拉的童話故事一樣有了美好結局。而且有手銬。

Arthur再滿意不過了。

Merlin也是。

 

 

 

===The End ===


End file.
